Standing on the edge
by WhiteKandis
Summary: He was standing on the edge because of his decision: To protect her from himself. She was standing on the edge because of her decision: To push him down the edge. THIRD CHAPTER IS ON!
1. Chapter 1 or Chapter 9

_**Standing on the edge**_

**Chapter 1**

**or**

**Chapter 9/10**

**.**

**.**

_I know, you're sad because of me... I just don't know, what to do..._

Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 years old, tall, orange hair, brown eyes- lost in his thoughts, gaze directed to the clear blue sky, sitting at his table, not listening to the teacher, who was apparently trying to explain math, and as it seemed to Ichigo, Inoue Orihime tried to take notes.

His eyes wandered to her face, her concentrated eyes. The sigh that wanted to explode in him, he suppressed. Though it would fit this situation, he knew.

Why he suppressed it?

No annoying stress from the teacher- who would growl at him, whether it was boring and he could bugger off to the director and complain, if class bothered him that much and he should pay attention anyway, because he was almost never in school.

At that, he suppressed another sigh. Lately he behaved quite strange. He was often lost in thoughts- thoughts about various things. Things that were perhaps not worth to be thought of.

But still... He was not the only one who behaved weird.

Inoue had changed, too.

Since that day, the day, the people who were dead went to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Since that day, the number of Hollows had been normalized. Renji and Rukia, sometimes Matsumoto came in the company of her Taichou to visit their living friends. Actually, they came very often.

But it appeared to Ichigo, that this had not heartened up Inoue.

And he was sure.

No, he knew.

She had become so different because of that incident a month ago. He knew that.

Inoue still laughed as always. She spoke simple hearted as always. And actually, she also ate the strangest things as always.

Despite this, however, something had happened to her. He could feel it. Her eyes were no longer beaming that warmth, he was so fond of. In her eyes, he could no longer see in them that encouragement, this something, that had fascinated him. It was as if her deep brown eyes had lost their soul, their deepness. And he knew. He was the reason for her dull appearance.

Sometimes, he could have sworn, he had seen her. Sometimes, when he went to the park to pick up Karin from soccer, he had to pass in front of her house.

He had seen her.

He had seen her. Crying. He had heard her voice. The sobs she made.

It had hurt him to hear her like that. In tears, so lost. He had wanted to go to her. Embrace her. Comfort her. But she would have said that there was nothing. That she would have something in her eyes.

In these three years, in which they had gone through so many things, he had come to know her well. Too well.

This one last month he had seen her like no one.

He had seen her weaknesses.

Besides, he could not deny things, that have happened...

Again he felt pity flowing through his body. Pity and guilt. But why guilt? It was not his fault, that Orihime was not feeling good at all.

_Oh, it's so not your fault..._ That annoying voice in his head, sounding like his subconscious. He could feel its sarcastic tone.

For the third time in this, many would describe it as a glorious day, he had to fight an upcoming sigh. Another thought shot through his already full head. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know what the reason for her tears was. Wanted to hear it from her mouth, that he was the reason.

After eternal moments, the school bell ended the last lesson for this day. The noise level in the class began to rise, everyone started to pack up their things. The note pad, on the table in front of Ichigo was showing him blank sheet, before it was closed and wrapped in his equally blank school bag.

He stood up, took his light bag and walked over to her. He truly decided, he had to talk to her. Now.

"Inoue, I have to talk to you. Can we walk for a bit?"

He saw the girls back, could yet spot, that she was, like him packing her things into her bag. But unlike him, she had to put much more things in her bag. She stiffened abruptly. As her face turned to him, he thought that for an instant moment, time stood still. And that moment was gone as it came.

She distanced herself a few steps away from him. A polite smile flashed over her shimmering lips.

"Kurosaki-kun... I... Aa... Sure."

And one thing had not changed at all. The hardness in his eyes melted like ice in boiling heat.

Her oh so gentle, sweet voice was the only thing that had not changed.

He had to agree with Chizuru. Orihime was a sweet girl. His thoughts were not scaring him. Because this thoughts were increasing.

More and more, again and again, over and over. He felt too much of something he could not describe. Too much to ignore it. Moreover, his need to see her consistently became more in this too many last times.

He set an uncertain smile.

"Ano... Let's go."

"Hai."

And then they went through the classroom, downstairs to the main hall of the school, left the school building and then finally the school grounds. And actually, Ichigo had planned to talk to her about that 'thing' by now. By now, Orihime should have been, in his imagination, very happy at this moment, her eyes should sparkle like always.

But that 'thing'... And his plan... Like his imagination... Went all wrong now.

He did not know why- his voice would not show up until his last spoken words in the classroom. An overgrown chunk in his throat was blocking everything. He could not even swallow it. Regardless of how hard he tried to take the initiative in this 'conversation'... or how it could be described. It just did not work.

It appeared to him now, that she had lost her voice, too. She had not been spoken one word.

And then he could tell that this moment was too odd, he could not suppress the grin that wanted to come out.

"We're both not much chatty today, eh?"

"Aa.. that's true, Kurosaki-kun."

She laughed out quietly of this ironical situation. And for a long time, Ichigo could see, that this quick little laugh was true. Simply true and not pretended. And suddenly, this fact gave him such huge motivation. He had to clung to his voice.

"Are you hungry? We could, just if you want to of course, go somewhere for lunch?"

He acted natural, as if she would say 'Yeah' anyway, with a little thing in his voice, that was called a glimmer of hope. Because he could not remember anything, she said yes to. Not one thing, he could remember, that had to do with him. He even had been amazed, that she had agreed for a little walk with him.

But his hope died as quickly as it came. Inoue stood at her spot as if she were rooted there. He could see that her eyes had widened. He saw her biting her lower lip. And he saw her little hands clenching into a fist. Without looking at him, her voice echoed through his ears. She could not look at him. She just could not.

"Iye..:"

The only thing she said.

A single 'No'.

The only thing he could hear from her voice was a trembling sadness.

"Doushite, Hime?"

He tried to hold back. Not to grip her shoulders and to shake her. To shake her roughly, until she could look into his eyes. Until she was the Orihime Inoue, Ichigo knew.

"I... Kurosaki-kun... Tatsuki-chan, I'm going to meet Tatsuki-chan, I must go."

He wanted to look into her eyes. Everything she said was a lie. She turned away panicky started running away. Away from him.

"Kurosaki-kun... See you tomorrow."

There was no time. No time to think of something, if he wanted to know, that something bothered her. The **he** was the one, that bothered her. It was his last chance now.

"Inoue, wait!"

He was faster than her, no one could deny. And yet, she did not stop. She ran. And ran.

And he could feel tiny, tepid, salty raindrops. The sky had darkened. She jerked, he could see, of the breathtaking thunder, that crossed the sky. And he did not stop. He reached her. His hand shot out instinctively to her wrist, embracing it with his big hand. So gentle and yet so severe. She let her body spin around, let him face her.

And then he saw her eyes. Her teary, sad, broken, bitterly disappointed eyes.

"You think I'm blind? What's going on? Just tell me, tell me what's wrong!"

Terrified of himself, he backed away. His voice was more frantic as he had imagined. He felt, that he was almost begging.

And he was.

His eyes pierced a hole in hers. Searching for answers.

And then.

Time stood still.

There were just raindrops. Only single, now pattering, raindrops. Starting to patter harsh and rapidly on the asphalt. Only able to see her eyes. Only feeling her skin and nothing more. Just feeling pain.

How did it come this far?

Finally, at last, as if he had been waiting for, a very long time, just for a signal, that showed him that he had broke her impenetrable shell. A silvery tear rolled off her eye, over her beautiful cheek and break it way through to her chin, to finally, like all raindrops, drop to the ground.

He, though, could keep apart her unique teardrop of the raindrops. It shone. So bright. Fascinated of her look, he could hear a sob, among the loud pattering and thunders.

He woke up from his stupor and let go of her wrist.

Embraced her. Pressed himself against her small, petite body. And somewhere deep inside, he knew, that what he was doing, helped her.

She smelled different. Roses. Sadness. Red bean paste. She smelled of cinnamon. She smelled salty. She smelled like fear. She smelled like sense. Each time like something else. And every time like everything he wanted.

He bowed his head to the crook of her neck, pressed his eyelids, pressed her body evermore to his own body. Like he was clutching on her, like she was the air he needed to live. His heart to exist.

The girl's red eyes widened because of his doing. For a moment she did not understand. Did not know what to do. He was the reason behind her tears. He alone. What should she do now? He held her tight. Unthinkable safe and oh so tight...

And the thoughts in her head became blurry. Suddenly, even more tears shot to her burning eyes. Without second thinking she put her arms around his belly. She just wanted to feel his closeness. Feel his breath on her neck. Like she was drowning, she clung to him. Not able to survive, if she let go.

"I'm begging you... Stop crying... Onegai... Forgive me..."

His voice, not louder than a whisper. Her heart skipped a beat. The sound of his voice- so rough, so innocent, not knowing, so unaware...

His hands came to her shoulders, pressed her away, just that much, that he could look in her eyes. He could feel her body, her breath, the warmth of her burning cheeks on his face. His voice, not an octave louder than before.

"I don't know, if you can forgive me. Everything I did... Forgive me all these things. I'll wait. I'll always wait for you."

"Kurosaki-kun... Arigatou... Arigatou Ichigo."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First of all, I don't own Bleach... And love Tite!**

**And second: Hey there,**

**Hope you liked it... I know its kinda sad. And maybe you're curious about what happened between the two... Please review! Next chapter will be updated soon. By the way... English is not my first language as you can see, I never once spoke to anyone whose first langauge is English so please be patient with me.**

**WhiteKandis**


	2. Chapter 2 or Chapter 1

_**Standing on the edge**_

**Chapter 2**

**or**

**Chapter 1/10**

**.**

**.**

**Hollow Hollow Hollow Hollow Hollow Hollo-**

Ichigo took his shinigami badge out of his pocket. He hated its sound. Hated how it looked and flashed. And how it shouted into his sensitive ears. Hated how it waked him up from his sweet sleep. He sighed. And sensed a reiatsu.

It came from not too far away. And the reiatsu was huge and small at once. He placed the badge to his chest, felt how his soul was separating from his body, which fell onto the bed again. He opened the windows and jumped out into the dark night. A fresh breeze drifted through his orange hair. He hated his hair. No, not exactly his hair, but its color. It was too shiny and bright and all that girly stuff.

He jumped over rooftops, his gaze was directed to where he could feel that strange reiatsu. Somehow, he could tell, that it was familiar. It did not take long, when he finally was at the place, where he could definitely sense the familiar hollow reiatsu. He was curious, alert at once. Ichigo looked around.

He was in a dark and abandoned alley and could detect a huge garbage can at one corner. And it occurred to him, that the can was radiating that familiar reiatsu. How odd.

Ichigo scowled. That was really irritating. Why would a hollow with a great amount of reiatsu hide itself in a garbage can? He stepped towards and stopped in front it. What was that fool of hollow thinking? That he would dig in trash for it?

Definitely not.

The Shinigami crossed his arms.

"Oi, get out now! I don't have time to play with you!"

He waited for some seconds. But could not feel anything happen.

"I said get out!"

He shouted. And waited again. Until his anger exploded in his tired body.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ichigo kicked the garbage can. A loud clank echoed through the silent alley. But nothing more. It was enough for him. The moment, he took his sword to slit open the garbage can, a squeaky voice reached his ears.

"ITSYGOOOOO"

Like a lightning something shot up off the garbage can towards the sky. It stopped somewhere in the heaven and Ichigo could see, that it was now flashing towards him. He had the time to widen his eyes and nothing more.

"UMPH"

Hard like stone. No, so much more harder than stone. It was Nel's skull head. He knew that annoying voice of hers just too well. And that annoying habit to throw herself at him like a rocket. Or mostly at his belly. It was a miracle, that his belly had not a hole from her skully, dumb head.

"What the hell?! Nel?"

"Itsygo, I missed you so much!"

He was laying on the ground. Nel on his belly, crying and sobbing and ruining his Shinigami outfit.

"Why're you doing always the same shit?"

That was not the right thing to say. He saw, that her head snapped up and her eyes were looking into his, threatening. Like they were trying to kill him.

"That's not how you greet your friends!"

"I'll greet them as I want. What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you."

* * *

"Nel-chan!"

"Orihimeee!"

Nel jumped up to Inoue's chest. Though, the girl was prepared for that. Nel came quiet often to the real world. Often meant once or twice a month. To visit him and everyone she knew. She said, it reminded her of their adventures in Las Noches.

"How are you doing? I'll call the others, wait a second, Nel-chan."

Inoue placed the kid on the couch in her living room just to went to another room in her apartment. Ichigo could tell, every time that brat came, Inoue seemed to be happier as before. That was the reason he brought Nel to her, anyway. And maybe because of his family. They probably would not understand, why he was friends with hollows. Or with a hollow kid. Since he was supposed to kill them.

* * *

"Nel-chan, it's midnight. That's dangerous for you to come always so late."

Inoue sipped of her tea. Tatsuki was sitting next to her, head lying on the table, eyes just a glimpse open, trying to stay awake. Ishida was sitting on a chair, his legs crossed, reading a manga. Ichigo could see that he was tired as well.

And Sado sat next to himself. Had reddish cheeks, as he was glancing to Nel. She was cute, too cute for Sado. Ichigo had to grin. It was hilarious, that his big, big friend appeared so tough and secretive, just to have such a ridiculous weakness.

"Where are Dondochakka and Pesche?"

"They're sleeping."

"Where?"

"Huceo Mundo."

"You came all on your own?"

"Yes! I'm great!"

Inoue could not suppress the blush on her face. Nel was a kid, a cute kid with a skull on her head. With huge, sparkling eyes. She was so aware of that. And that blush was cute on Inoue. And Ichigo was so aware of that. Too aware. Sado stretched out his arm to pet Nel.

"I'll bring you something to drink."

The orange-haired girl quickly got up and took the empty glass that stood in front of Nel, walked out of the room.

"Itsygo!"

"Huh?"

He did not realize, that he was staring to the empty place, where Inoue was sitting moments ago. Confused, he looked up to Nel. She was staring at him with her eyes, that looked like they were popping out of their eye holes.

"What're ya waiting for? Go and help her!"

"You kidding me? You can't ord-"

The head. That fucking skull.

"UMPH"

It was painful. She was a little brat and had such a tough head.

"You're so annoying, you know that?"

The Shinigami crunched between his teeth.

Nel stretched out her tongue. And he stood up, throwing her off him, when he saw her drool coming from her mouth to ruin more of his clothes. It was no good. He was better off, if he just was not close to where Nel was. He headed to the kitchen.

Inoue was pouring orange juice into the glass in her hand, wearing a dreamy smile. Did she noticed him?

"Inoue."

Her head snapped up. Glass shattered.

"Sorry, Inoue. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ichigo quickly walked to the glass pieces on the floor, stooped next to the girl to collect the shattered glass. She did the same.

"No, I'm just too clumsy."

He saw her wry smile. That's when he had to return it. She was cute. So much more cute when her face was that close to his face. For some reason, he wanted, that there were more glasses to collect. That he could be close to her, just a little bit more. He wondered why he felt his heart warming up. And his body. And his cheeks.

When there were no more glasses on the floor, they stood up. And then, he saw that blush again. She fidgeted nervously.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun, are you hungry?"

Oh no, he was never hungry, when he was with her, or in her flat or anywhere close to her. He could not stand the food she made.

"Not really, thanks, Inoue."

"That's a pity, I bought strawberry cheesecake today."

_Strawberry cheesecake? _That did not sound weird. That sounded delicious. He was a fool, a real fool now.

"Maybe, I can eat a little?" _Or everything?_

She beamed a knowing smile at him. His cheeks blushed again. It occurred to him, that he blushed quiet often tonight. Inoue went to the fridge at the corner of the kitchen. She opened the door and peeked inside. He could see her smile grow wider, as she spotted something. And then she took it out. That delicious cake. With its red cover and strawberries, its white mouse.

Ichigo sat down at the kitchen table. He eyed her, as she took an empty plate from the cupboard, placed a gigantic piece of the cake on it. He was so thankful. That definitely was not a little bit. She walked to him, placed the plate in front of him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

And then he started eating. Eating like an animal. He heard Inoue's giggle, she was sitting in front of him. Ichigo looked up. She was staring, amused and smiling like always. Her eyes were shining. Warmth was flowing through his veins at that look. He stopped eating.

And looked. Straight into her eyes. For a too long moment, they just looked at each other. Doing nothing, simply looking.

He saw her eyes drifting somewhere below his eyes. And that she was blushing even harder now. Her eyes went wide open. He wondered, why. So he did the same. His eyes wandered a bit down. To her cute nose. To her shimmering lips. His eyes lasted there for a moment. And knew why she was blushing.

He could not control his eyes, as they went further down. To her small chin. To her elegant neck. To her huge, tasty ches-

He choked immediately. That was enough. That was too much for a young man like him, who had never experienced any of the delicious tastes of a female body. He had to choke again of that thought.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey there,**

**As you can see, I added little changes in ch.1. You'll understand, when I update more. Hope you like it so far. Please review. Actually, I write my stories in German and translate them afterwards. This time, I wrote directly in English. Maybe you can help me, if you tell me what's wrong, or not good, or maybe I should do it the other way again. It would really help me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**WhiteKandis **


	3. Chapter 3 or Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hey there,**

**Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, I was so happy when I read them. They're so motivating. I wrote the first chapter of this FF years ago, but never had the chance and the motivation to write more.  
****I want to thank my Betareader Renji4eva for reading over my stuff, just to give you all a chapter without annoying grammar or vocabulary failures. Thank you so much!**

**And have fun!**

* * *

_**Standing on the edge**_

**Chapter 3**

**Or**

**Chapter 5/10  
**

**.**

**.**

_„I can't do this anymore."_

_"But you said you're gonna help me!"_

_The blue eyed man in the black tuxedo could not look into the eyes of the red haired girl. There was pain in the air and he knew had to tell her. After some seconds, his voice echoed through the dark sky._

_"That was a long time ago. In a time when I used to love you..."_

_The girl gasped._

.

"Oh my God!"

Orihime was throwing red bean-paste covered popcorns into her mouth. Her eyes were reflecting the flickering of the TV screen.

"I can't believe that. He's such an ass, honestly!"

Rangiku was sitting next to Orihime. She was eating chips coated in red bean paste instead. Some of them were landing on the cleavage of her big boobs. But it did not seem to bother her.

.

_To be continued..._

_._

"Nooooo!"

"They're always doing this!"

Orihime took the zapper and turned the television off. She was annoyed and nervous and everything but calm. That was such a thrilling episode. Once a month, a new episode of "Shadow's Dust" was aired on TV. It was Orihime's and Rangiku's favourite series. And every time, Rangiku came to the living world to watch it together with Orihime while they ate and talked about weird stuff at the same time.

Rangiku got up from the floor and made herself comfortable on the couch, as whenever they watched TV, they got so drawn in that they always ended up sitting right in front of it. Rangiku had heard about something and a cheeky grin crept on her lips.

"Orihime, so is it right that you shared a kiss with someone lately?"

Said girl snorted and choked at that statement.

"Wh - who..?"

"Oh honey, such things are spreading like fire in Gotei 13. Come here, Orihime."

Rangiku tapped on the seat beside her, indicating for Orihime to sit there. She saw that the younger girl was blushing. She liked that. It showed Orihime's innocence, the cute seventeen years she had lived so far. Sometimes, Rangiku felt like an old grandma when she talked about things like that with her.

Orihime stepped up to the couch and deposited herself beside Rangiku. She looked shy and seemed edgy. And she was blushing.

"Rangiku-san... I didn't expected that from him. Truly, I was taken away..."

Rangiku's eyes softened, her smile growing wider.

"That's normal. It was your first kiss after all. Tell me how it felt!"

Orihime was flustered, although, she knew she could tell Rangiku-san everything. She trusted her. She really was like an older sister to Orihime.

"It was great... And weird, at once. His lips were so soft. And I think, we didn't do much during the... kiss... Our lips were just touching."

And then, all of sudden, the younger girl's look became irritated and worried. She gazed at the floor.

"But there was something else, too. Rangiku-san, you know that I like him so much. But I hesitated at some moments because he felt different... Demanding... I really don't know, what to think about it."

Orihime sighed. Honestly, it had felt weird. She had imagined it very often. In her dreams. In her daydreams. In every single moment. She had forced herself back then, to do it. And she could remember, that she had failed. And after that, she used to imagine it to happening every time when they were alone. That he would kiss her, just like he did a few days ago. And yet, she was feeling unsatisfied. Like something was not right.

"Has he said anything after that?"

"No... We didn't talked since then."

"Why not?"

Rangiku became worried. That was not how she had imagined it would be.

"I really don't know. We haven't had the chance to talk. We weren't alone since then."

"You know, we have things called phones?"

"Yeah, I know... I couldn't overcome myself. And he didn't message me or anything, either."

Orihime sighed again. What if he didn't liked the kiss? What if he thought that it was a mistake? She just couldn't bring that up when she was with him. But she couldn't act like nothing had happened either.

And Rangiku was thinking, that it was common. That two people, who liked each other that much, were not speaking about their feelings. Simply acting strange and everything even though it was so easy to clear up mistakes. Things were getting complicated for nothing.

"Orihime, listen to me."

Rangiku placed her hand on Orihime's. She looked into her eyes, smiling all the time to comfort her. Her voice was gentle.

"You're such a beautiful girl and Ichigo is one lucky guy to be loved by someone like you. You're thinking it's weird, but everything is weird and different when you do it the first time. You both haven't experienced something like this before. But ignoring each other makes things worse."

"But what should I do?"

"How about you go find him and confront him with your situation?"

"You really think I should do that?"

"Aa, I definitely think that."

* * *

She had thought about the words of the sophisticated woman. And she knew that she was right about the things Rangiku-san had said. Orihime was waiting for nothing. And she was becoming more and more unhappy and anxious as more time went by. She had to do something. So she decided, in the middle of the night, to confront him with the complex situation they shared lately. She could not wait a minute longer. It bothered her too much. She took her keys, threw a jacket over her shoulders and stepped outside her apartment.

If anybody knew that she was going to walk to the Kurosaki-kun's home so late at night, she was sure that it would really piss everyone off. She thought of how scary Kurosaki-kun's expression would be and tried to keep her reiatsu down to its lowest level.

Her thoughts were fading away as she walked through dark and cold streets. And the streets were somehow becoming never ending trails. She was also freezing. Orihime started to jog. Maybe it would heat her up. Her thoughts came back to her mind. What if he hesitated because she did not say anything to him afterwards? What if he was worried that she did not like it when he had kissed her? Orihime became optimistic – What if he had the same thoughts that she did?

She would tell him that he did not have to worry about it. That she was happy when it had happened. That she had imagined it happening so many times. That she had liked it, the feeling of his soft lips against hers. Maybe that would cheer him up. She just had to find him now. They already had wasted too much time. Time they could have spent together instead of being apart. She wanted to be with him so much right now. She wanted to bury his doubts in a deep black hole. She wanted to hold him. She really was yearning for him.

And after an eternity, she could finally see the Kurosaki house. As she stood in front of it, she looked up. She knew exactly where his room was. There, where no lights were burning. But that was not a problem. Regardless of whether she hated waking him up right now, she just had to.

She tiptoed closer to the house. Taking a small stone from the ground, she carefully threw it against the window. A quiet 'Tock' was heard. After a few seconds, she took another little stone and did the same. A third and a fourth time. But nothing happened.

Orihime sighed, as she did so often. It could not be that he was sleeping that deeply, could it? Her head snapped up as she heard something from above. She saw that his window was opening. And that a man with orange hair looked at her with his tired eyes. She could see them widen when he finally spotted her. Then a conversation of whispers took place.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Orihime-san?"

"Is that you, Kon?"

"Aa."

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"He went to take care of some hollows."

Orihime could see hesitation spreading in his eyes.

"I'll wait until he's back. Thank you, Kon."

"You don't have to wait, Orihime-san. When he's back, I'll tell him that you were here."

"Thanks Kon, but I prefer to wait for him."

"Why don't you come in? I could open the door for you."

"I'll just wait here. Go to sleep Kon, it's very late. But thank you very much."

"Alright... Good night, Orihime-san."

Orihime knew about Kon's obsession with her. She did not want to be in a room alone with him. No matter how much she hated to say such things, he could be annoying sometimes. She felt a bit relieved when she heard the closing of the window. After Kurosaki-kun told her that the little stuffed animal was a mod soul who was perverted and was mostly thinking about her chest, things became different between her and the cute animal. She could not find him cute anymore.

But then, this was Kon, after all and she liked him. He was a good soul and he was taking care of Kurosaki-kun's body.

She waited and decided not to think anymore. The more she thought, the more doubtful she felt about her purpose. She settled herself on a large stone in the Kurosaki garden and pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

She waited and waited.

But she could not sense his reiatsu anywhere near. Well, he had become very good at hiding it. Ishida-kun had persuaded him to learn how to do that from him. She wished that he hadn't. She could not follow him now. And her eyelids were getting heavy. So heavy. But she wanted to see him. Talk to him. So she forced herself back to life.

And waited and waited.

But she could not wait anymore. Whether she wanted to see him or not, at this rate, she was going to fall asleep in front of his house. And that was not something she would like him to see. And after an hour which felt like eternity, she decided to go back home. Maybe it had been a good thing that she come to his home even if she did not have the opportunity to talk to him. She was tired. And maybe, she could get some sleep now.

As she walked home, deep brown eyes followed her figure. She did not notice. That person was afraid to talk to her. Too afraid that he would make things worse if he came closer to her. So he followed her in silence, until she was in her apartment. Until she was laying safely in her bed.

He was her guard in secret.

And he would always be_._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Liked it? Please review! Next chapter will be updated soon.**

**WhiteKandis**


End file.
